Season 4
* Previous season: Season 3 * Next season: Season 5 The fourth season of Winx Club premiered in Italy on April 15, 2009. The Nickelodeon dub, advertised as Winx Club: The Power of Believix, premiered in the UK on April 8, 2012. This is the last season dubbed by Cinélume, as all seasons after were dubbed exclusively by Nickelodeon. In the Cinélume dub, Angela Galluppo replaces Helena Evangeliou as the voice of Bloom. Synopsis The Winx Club is back! Now they'll have to reach the Believix level, a new transformation that grant the ability to make someone believe in magic. In addition, Believix also gives 3 additional wings to make the form more powerful: Speedix (speed enhancement), Zoomix (teletransportation), and Tracix (travel through time). They will also meet the Wizards of the Black Circle, a group of villains who are after the last fairy on Earth, in order to gain full power. Winx Club will have to find her protect her from the the Wizards, but they have to go unnoticed. In order to live on Earth, they will open a pet shop named Love & Pet and meet Roxy, a girl who works at the Frutti Music Bar. Soon they will find out that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth! In the process, Roxy is able to discover her powers, and believing in herself and in Winx Club, will turn into a fairy and will help Winx Club drive away the Wizards and rescue the imprisoned fairies. However, they now have to face the fairies of Earth and their Queen Morgana, who are seeking revenge on humans for not having believed in them: this has made them weaker and they have been imprisoned by the Wizards. Winx Club are forced into an uneasy alliance with the Wizards as they now race to save humanity. Will the Winx Club prevail? Fairy forms and Powers Believix Believix is a transformation the Winx achieved in Season 4. It is the transformation after Enchantix, but due to the fact the girls fly back to Magix at the end of the season, it is said not to be the final form, and as Miss Faragonda said in The Fairy Hunters of Season 4, Believix is a higher level fairy form which can be accessed by Enchantix Fairies, but it was never mentioned by her that it was the Final Fairy Form, but only one of many other Higher Level Fairy Forms. Sophix Sophix is a sub-transformation of Believix. It is the power to magically unite with nature and is the first gift of the Gifts of Destiny. It stands for wisdom. It is a source of emotional and instinctive energy which merges with the Believix powers to reach the absolute harmony with nature. Lovix Lovix is a sub-transformation of Believix and the second Gift of Destiny, giving the girls power of ice. Episode List #'The Fairy Hunters' #'The Tree of Life' #'The Last Fairy On Earth' #'Love & Pet' #'Mitzi's Present' #'A Fairy in Danger' #'Winx Believix' #'The White Circle' #'Nebula' #'Musa's Song' #'Winx Club Forever' #'Dad,I'm a fairy!' #'The Wizards' Attack' #'7:The Perfect Number' #'Magic Lessons' #'A Virtual World' #'The Enchanted Land' #'The Nature Range' #'In Diana's Kingdom' #'The Gift of Destiny' #'Sibylla's Cave' #'The Frozen Tower' #'Bloom's Trial' #'The Day of JusticeThe Day of Justice' #'Morgana's Secret' #'Ice and Fire' Trivia * Nick is doing a one hour episode for the premiere of the season, combining the first two episodes of the season. It is possible that it will have a different theme song. * This is the last Winx Club season to be dubbed by Cinélume. Trailer Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Cinélume Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub